Proposición
by Pitukel
Summary: No había mejor manera de empezar el año que así, como ellos lo habían hecho, y es que esa sorpresa, incluso en mitad de la calle más transitada y bulliciosa de la cuidad, era una autentica maravilla para el corazón.


**Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

**Pareja principal:**

**-Gaara/Hinata**

**Advertencias:**

**-AU**

**-Crack**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tras una semana de incansable nevada y frío constante, de días bajo la mesa brasero bebiendo té y chocolate caliente mientras conversaban o hacían cualquier cosa que no requiriera salir del sofá, y noches frías acurrucados, juntos, en las gruesas mantas de la cama, al fin, salían de casa.

Sus pasos calmados como las altas, mullidas y cálidas botas de pelo, dejaban un reguero de huellas siguiendo su recorrido por las transitadas al tiempo que sus enguantadas manos iban unidas.

Observaban a los trabajadores del ayuntamiento ir quitando las luces navideñas de las farolas y árboles de la avenida comercial. Diciendo definitivamente adiós a esas fechas de alegría y emoción hasta once meses de espera. Pero claro, estar en año nuevo, en enero, no solo era significado de un nuevo año de aventura, sino como diría la amiga más escandalosa que su tenían, ¡Rebajas!

Ahora el momento perfecto para renovar el armario o comprar algo para decorar la casa a mejor precio y más disponible a todos los bolsillos. Y por eso estaban allí, Hinata para comprar los regalos de cumpleaños de su padre, uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, Shino, y por supuesto, el regalo de su novio. Aunque para este último tendría que inventarse algo para ir a comprarlo sin que él lo supiera. O si no, pues bueno, podría tejerle algún jersey de los que tanto le justaba ponerse en invierno.

Y Gaara solamente la acompañaba para llevarle algunas bolsas y esperar de paso la llamada que tenía prevista recibir hoy.

Estaban abrazados, su fuerte brazo rodeando sus hombros mientras ella rodeaba su costado, con la cabeza en su hombro, buscando calor mutuo en el otro cuando sin previo aviso Hinata lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él a un escaparate cercano.

-¿Crees que a Shino le gustaría esa camiseta?- Señaló una camiseta de verano de color verde pistacho oscuro cuyas letras doradas decían "Todos seremos insectos tras la muerte".

-Va de bichos, eso le gusta, y el mensaje es tétrico, le va también. Le gustará.

-Que bien, se la compraré entonces como regalo-. La vio titubear un poco antes de mirarle con ojos de cordero-. Los dos tenéis la misma talla, ¿te la pruebas para ver qué tal le quedaría, por favor?

Asintió conforme pensando en su interior que era ridículo ponerle ojitos cuando no le costaba nada hacerle ese favor insignificante. Después de todo le encantaba verla sonreír para él agradecida y cariñosa.

Entraron a establecimiento pidiendo la peliazul una talla M de la camiseta del escaparate que llamó su atención, y de paso mientras esperaba a que trajeran la prenda tomó unas cuantas más que había visto al entrar y que le gustaron para su novio.

Tomó en brazos el pesado abrigo, gorro y guantes del pelirrojo para que este entrara al cambiador para ponerse la camiseta. Por suerte la calefacción era una maravilla para quitarse ropa.

Corrió de nuevo la cortina y los ojos femeninos recorrieron su aspecto de arriba abajo, detallándole.

-Perfecto, es increíble como cualquier cosa te sienta bien.

-No todo, los tonos cálidos no me favorecen-. Se quitó la camiseta ahí mismo, sorprendiendo a su novio por tal osadía de su parte en una tienda retada por mujeres. Haciendo a la Hyûga correr de nuevo la cortina para ocultarlo con las mejillas infladas con descontento-. No te pongas así, no me molesta que me miren. No estoy totalmente desnudo.

-Pero a mi si me importa que otras te miren.

El pelirrojo saco la cabeza de entre la roja y gruesa tela del cambiador.

-No tienes por qué estar celosa, no tengo ojos para otra que no seas tú.

Tuvo otro descaro que fue robarle un beso a sus rosáceos labios cuando pasaron un par de chicas junto a ellos para ir al otro de los cambiadores de aquella tienda.

-N-no hagas eso en sitios como este, las cámaras de seguridad lo grabarán.

Mordió su labio avergonzada mientras bajaba la cabeza, le daba tanto apuro saber que en los vídeos de seguridad de la tienda estaría plasmado el beso que él le había robado. Visto por desconocidos.

Su pareja no tenía reparos en besarla donde fuera y cuando fuera, de tímido no tenía nada, pero cuando uno lo veía ser un joven tan reservado, no se esperaba que no tuviera reparos en demostrar que la quería, la deseaba.

Era un hombre de sorpresas que siempre hacían alzar alguna ceja.

-¿Por qué no entras aquí, conmigo, y me haces algo de compañía?

Alzó la cabeza sorprendida y arrebolada hasta las orejas por tal pregunta hacía ella.

-¡Ga-gaara!- Alzó un poco la voz mortificada por la indecorosa proposición de su novio.

-Me encanta cuando te alteras así-. Besó su frente sintiendo como encogía cohibida los hombros y abrazaba su abrigo.

-Deja de tomarme el pelo y pruébate estar otras camisetas.

-¿Para quienes son estas?- Volvió al interior del pequeño habitáculo ras tomar las tres camiseta de las finas manos de ella.

-Si me gusta cómo te queda alguna, para ti.

De nuevo su cabeza salió afuera, mirándola esta vez fijamente.

-Ya tengo mucha ropa, Hina.

No estaban para derrochar en ese momento, no es que tuvieran problemas económicos, ni mucho menos, pero entre que habían firmado al fin las letras para entrar a vivir en una casa juntos los gastos por haberla amueblado desde sótano a desván en dos años, quería ahorrar un poco para caprichos futuros.

Y con caprichos se refería a cierto detalle que tenía en mente donde los involucraba a los dos de lleno.

Esto no era un gasto necesario ahora mismo para él.

-No de verano, tienes solo siete camisetas, ya las tengo muy vistas. Estaría bien verte con algo nuevo cuando venga el calor.

Sin poder decirle nada para objetar, metió de nuevo la cabeza para probarse las dichosas camisetas, las cuales terminó Hinata comprando las tres por mucho que Gaara insistió en pagar por ellas ya que eran para él.

Pero no pudo hacerla cambiar de opinión.

A parte de tímida y dulce, era tan terca como una mula. Pero la adoraba, amaba todo de ella, incluso las imperfecciones.

Salieron de nuevo a la calle cuando ella le colocó bien la bufanda y pasaron un par de tiendas más cuando de una de ellas vieron esperando fuera de una tienda de zapatos al otro mejor amigo de la infancia de Hinata.

-Feliz año nuevo, Kiba.

El aludido alzó la cabeza de su móvil y miró a quien le felicitó para sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando vio quien era.

-Hey, feliz año a los dos tortolitos.

Estrechó la mano del pelirrojo como saludo y empezaron a entablar una pequeña conversación donde el castaño les dijo que estaba esperando a que la loca enamorada de la moda de su novia terminara de marear la pobre dependienta de la tienda con sus exigencias.

Se enseñaron mutuamente el regalo que le habían comprado casualmente el mismo día, viendo Hinata sorprendida el libro que Shino llevaba años buscando para terminar su tesis y exponerla en su trabajo.

Gaara se mantenía en silencio escuchando a su novia hablar fluidamente con Kiba, asintiendo o dando su opinión cuando le preguntaban. Hasta que su móvil vibró en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

Vio que tenía un mensaje de número desconocido.

Señor Sabaku, le informamos que el artículo que usted pidió ya está terminado aquí, en Silver Gold. Puede venir a recogerlo cuando quiera.

Metió de nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo y dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Hinata, captando su atención.

-Tengo que ir un momento a comprar una cosa, no tardo nada-. Besó, por segunda vez esa mañana, sus labios de manera repentina en un beso rápido pero igualmente tierno-. Ahora nos vemos.

Lo vio extrañada cruzar la calle y meterse por otra calle tan transitada con las manos en los bolsillos y esquivando a las personas hasta perderle de vista tras doblar la esquina.

No le dio más importancia y siguió hablando con Kiba sobre el cada vez más cercano cumpleaños de su raro amigo entomólogo y, para nervios de la peliazul, el de su novio porque no sabía que regalarle aún.

-Regálale un día entero de placer, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Viró la cabeza para ver a Ino acercarse a ellos con tres bolsas enormes en las manos. Detrás de ella, captaron a la dependienta de la tienda sentada en el mostrador abanicándose con aspecto deplorable.

La Yamanaka daba autentico miedo cuando se ponía en modo compras.

-N-no voy a regalarle eso. Es indecoroso.

-Lo sé, pero. ¿y lo bien que iba a disfrutarlo Gaara? Encadenado a la cama, y tú con un sexy y despampanante picardías de encajes para torturarlo.

Apretó la bolsa con sus puños enguantados mortificada, sintiendo las mejillas arder.

-¡I-ino, no nos va eso!

-¿Y tú qué sabes si no lo habéis probado?- Cierto, no lo habían probado de esa manera, pero la mera idea la hacía marearse.

Por suerte Kiba estaba allí para ayudarla.

-Haz el favor de dejar de insistirle, no quiero que la imagen de mi casi hermana sea mancillada por tu mente retorcida.

La rubia bufó con cansancio y los ojos en blanco, pero aceptó la demanda de su novio y cambió de ideas.

-¿Qué más le gusta a Gaara a parte de ti?

-Los cactus. Le encanta cuidar de sus cactus y las flores que estos echan en casa.

Las cejas de sus amigos fueron entre sorprendidas e incrédulas, era difícil imaginar al pelirrojo regando cactus y cuidando flores, pero bueno, había gustos como colores. El mundo era muy grande y variado.

-Llévalo al nuevo herbolario que hay a las afueras, hay una sección de plantas del desierto que le gustará ver. Puede que le de nostalgia.

Era una idea maravillosa, podría acercarlo un poco a su tierra natal, no por nada una vez a año como mínimo iban para ver la tumba de su madre y pasaban un par de semanas allí en casa del hermano mayor del pelirrojo.

Le regalaría eso y un copioso banquete con sus platos favoritos, y tal vez un cactus nuevo de alguna gama que no tuviera en su extensa colección.

Agradeció a su amiga por la idea maravillosa que le había dado, quitando en el proceso esa preocupación que la invadía al no saber qué hacer por su novio en su día especial.

Siguieron conversando alegremente, comentando como les había ido a todos las cenas de fin de año y comentando sus nuevos propósitos para el año. Y para aburrimiento de Kiba, cotillear, en su mayoría, por la Yamanaka, sobre personas conocidas y cosas sobre ellos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hablando con ellos, pero debió de ser largos minuto porque sus piernas comenzaban a dormirse al estar parada sin moverse.

Se extrañó cuando en un momento dado, los transeúntes se quedaron parados y el silencio invadió aquella bulliciosa calle, solamente escuchando el sonido de los coches circular por la calle.

Incluso Ino guardó silencio por un codazo de Kiba en su hombro y vio los ojos azules es ésta brillar emocionados mientras sacaba su móvil y el pitido dela cámara de vídeo sonaba alertando que estaba grabándola.

No pudo evitar que un sentimiento de incomodidad la envolviera cuando los susurros inteligibles comenzaron y las miradas recaían en ella.

Respingó asustada cuando alguien tocó su mano a sus espaldas. Al girar el cuerpo se relajó al ver que fue Gaara. Claro que encontrarlo arrodillado en el suelo no lo entendía.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Estar de rodillas.

-Sí, puedo verlo, pero ¿por qué?

Sé quitó el gorro, dejando su alborotado cabello carmesí a la vista y metió la pequeña pero caliente prenda en un bolsillo de su abrigo. Lo mismo hizo con sus guantes y los de ella.

Un sonrojo la invadió cuando beso su mano y la fría piel de sus labios entró en contacto con la de su mano. Todo a la vista de la gente que miraba sin perder detalle todo. No supo por qué, pero su respiración se había acelerado.

Sintió que se mareaba, que la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando sacó de otro bolsillo una pequeña cajetita de terciopelo negro.

_-Oh Dios mío…- _Sus manos fueron solas a su boca sin saber qué otra cosa hacer ante lo que se estaba esperando.

Su corazón le latía en los oídos de manera atronadora, sus ojos se habían humedecido por la agitación interna que poseía en aquel instante.

-Hinata, no soy un hombre que se ande por las ramas, sé que lo sabes mejor que nadie, así que lo diré sin más, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Sus labios temblaron y las lágrimas salieron sin dudarlo mientras asentía una y otra vez.

-S-sí, sí que quiero.

Cuando se puso de pie sacudiéndose y alisándose la ropa, tomó su delicada y fina mano para colocar aquella sortija de corte princesa y oro blanco.

Miró largos segundos el elegante anillo y su brillante diamante brillar instantes antes de lanzarse al os brazos de su ahora prometido y besarle con una pasión e intensidad abrumadora. Libre de vergüenzas y moralismos, con eso demostraba lo mucho que lo quería y lo más que feliz que estaba.

Rodeó su cuello mullido por la abrigada bufanda, ladeando el rostro cuando él lamió su comisura, pidiendo permiso silenciosamente para saciar el deseo que sentía por su sabor.

Escuchó de fondo aplausos y felicitaciones por ellos, pero no les tomaban importancia porque tenían entre manos algo mucho mejor.

Tuvieron que dejar el beso porque no tuvieron más remedio que hacerlo si querían seguir vivos, pero eso no les hizo desistir de abrazarse estrechamente, con fuerza, sintiendo el corazón palpitarles acelerado.

Ino dio pausa al vídeo ya habiendo gravado lo necesario para que ellos lo tuvieran de recuerdo y miró a su sonriente novio con diversión.

-Creo que ahora sí que lo amordaza a la cama.

-También lo creo.

Esa sí que era una buena manera de empezar el año, con una boda al acecho de una pareja que de nuevo se besaba con deseo y adulación.

FIN

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**El primer One-shot de este año 2015, y lo empiezo también el mismo día que comienza el mes Gaahina en Tumblr con esta misma palabra "proposición".**

**Esta vez no es tan azucarado y empalagoso como el último que he escrito en 2014, y bueno, no está mal empezar el año con algo de ternura y buenos deseos como le hice a Gaara y a Hinata en esta pequeña historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y empecéis el año de la mejor manera posible.**

**Sí veis cualquier error chivadmelo, por favor.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

**Publicado el 1 de enero de 2015.**


End file.
